Alana Killeen
Alana Killeen is a prosecuting attorney active in Washington, D.C. at the time of a conspiracy to assassinate the President. Early Life Little is known of Alana's childhood aside from the fact that her father was frequently away on business and her mother was overbearing. She ran away from home several times as a child and has since craved stability in her life, which she finds with Elijah. As revealed in The Lawyer and The Vampire, Before The Originals Season 4 In Bad Blood, The Originals: Always & Forever In Seven Months Later, she is shown to be enjoying her relationship with Elijah. In Copenhagen, she is present when Josephine Salvatore probes Elijah's mind. In Light 'Em Up, In Wicked, In Corner, In Hello Storyville, In Dark Horse, In Black as Night, In Deal With The Devil, In Skulls, In Hybrid, In Things We Lost in the Fire, she appears as a malicious specter in Dahlia's dreamscape, taunting Elijah and Klaus about his hypocrisy and claiming "she" never loved him. In Dead or Alive, In Trust, In Call of the Wild, In Ragnarok, In Afterlife, In Ethan, The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 The Originals: Dangerous Liaisons In Hearing Damage, In By Your Side, In I Will Not Bow, In The Ladder of Chaos, In Soul Inmate, In Broken, In Rathul, In Misery, In Young God, In Rescue Me, In Abandonment, In The Graveyard Shift, In Project Icarus (episode), In Undone, In Are You There, God? It's Us, The Mikaelsons, In Kings & Queens, In Birth, In End Of Days, In Unto This Storm, In Goodbye To The Girl, In The Darkest Parts of Yourself, Personality Trivia * She is a main character during Parts 2 and 3 of The Originals (tv series). ** She is Elijah's primary love interest during this time. Appearances Episode Count: * 42/68 (TO) * 3/22 (TOS) * 1/40 (TSD) * 46 (Total) (TOS) (3/22) * Caregiver (in 2010) * The Lawyer and The Vampire (in 2012) * Ruthless (in 2012) (TSD S4) (1/8) * Wedding (TO: Always & Forever) (20/22) *The Originals Season 4 ** Seven Months Later ** Copenhagen ** Light 'Em Up ** Wicked ** Corner ** Hello Storyville ** Dark Horse *The Originals Season 5 ** Black as Night ** Deal With The Devil ** Skulls ** The Old Ones (episode) ** Hybrid ** Things We Lost in the Fire (in Dahlia's dreamscape) ** Bad Blood (flashbacks) ** Dead or Alive *The Originals Season 6 ** Trust ** Call of the Wild ** Ragnarok ** Afterlife ** Ethan (The Originals: Dangerous Liaisons) (22/22) *The Originals Season 7 ** Hearing Damage ** By Your Side ** I Will Not Bow ** The Ladder of Chaos ** Soul Inmate ** Broken ** Rathul ** Misery *The Originals Season 8 ** Young God ** Rescue Me ** Let Me Go ** Abandonment ** The Graveyard Shift ** Project Icarus (episode) *The Originals Season 9 ** Undone ** Are You There, God? It's Us, The Mikaelsons ** Kings & Queens ** Birth ** End Of Days ** Unto This Storm ** Goodbye To The Girl ** The Darkest Parts of Yourself Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Season 5 Characters Category:The Originals Season 6 Characters Category:The Originals Season 7 Characters Category:The Originals Season 8 Characters Category:The Originals Season 9 Characters Category:Specials Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 5 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 6 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 7 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 8 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 9 Main Characters Category:Earth-7 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Religious individuals Category:Monotheists Category:Terrans Category:The Originals Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters